


5 times Stiles was ignored and the 1 time he was in focus

by kristylovesfanfic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Sterek, M/M, Mild Cursing, stiles focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristylovesfanfic/pseuds/kristylovesfanfic
Summary: 5 times Stiles was ignored by his friends and the 1 time he pulled into focus (thanks peter you dick).
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 336





	5 times Stiles was ignored and the 1 time he was in focus

**5 times Stiles was ignored and the 1 time he was in focus**  
  


**1**  
Stiles was in math. He couldn’t wait to go to lunch and make a plan for the Scott and Stiles Sleepover Extravaganza. He and Scott hadn’t hung out in a few weeks with all the supernatural stuff and his dad grounding him for lying. Finally, he was free and he and Scott had been planning an old-fashioned sleepover filled with video games, pizza and absolutely no supernatural death.  
  
  
The bell rang signaling the start of lunch as Stiles bolted to the classroom door determined to be the first one out. Once Stiles was stood in line to get his lunch he looked to see where Scott was. Scott having brought his lunch was at the table with Allison. Stiles sighed as he paid for his burger.  
  
  
Walking to the table at a much slower pace he already knew what was coming an entire lunch trying to get Scotts attention and failing due to Allisons pretty smile.  
  
  
“Hey guys!” Stiles sat as he spoke.  
  
  
“Hi Stiles.” Allison the best friend stealing incredibly sweet girl that she was spoke immediately but Scott on the other hand barley looked away from her to grunt in hello.  
  
  
Stiles spent the rest of the lunch hour failing to get Scotts attention and speaking with Isaac and Erica. Boyd was there but as a quieter person he only spoke when he felt like it and apparently, he didn’t today.  
  
  
Before he knew it the bell signaling for lunch to end and class to start rang. Sighing he tried one last time to get Scotts attention as everyone gathered up their trays and dumped their garbage.  
  
  
Stiles class being on the other side of the school lead him no choice but to leave without talking to Scott about their after-school plans. The rest of the afternoon went by fast and when the final bell rang Stiles shot from his seat racing to the front of the school hoping to catch Scott before he sees Allison.  
  
  
He didn’t make it to Scott first. Scott was holding Allison’s bag while she tied her hair up in a loose bun as Stiles approached. “Hey guys.”  
  
  
“Hi Stiles.” Allison with her bright Disney princess smile answered him back.  
  
  
“So Scott.. ready to spend the night at my house?” Stiles questioned.  
  
  
“Um about that.. I can’t. I took a shift at Deaton’s yesterday so I could take Allison to that new sushi place tonight. It’s the only opening for reservations otherwise we will have to wait like 3 months.” Scott looked apologetic but Allison looked at him with pity. Sometimes it felt like she new better than his own best friend about how much it hurt to be replaced in Scotts life.  
  
  
“Oh. Yah that sounds cool. Have fun guys. Ill see you another day then. Um.. I should go now so.. bye guys. Have fun on your date tell me how the food tastes.” Stiles stumbled on his words finding them hard to get out around the tight feeling he developed in his throat. He walked to his jeep shoving his bag into the passenger seat he rested his head on the wheel. No Scott and Stiles Sleepover Extravaganza. At least not this weekend.

  
  


**2**  
It had been 2 weeks since Scott blew Stiles off yet again. Stiles wasn’t bitter except he kind of was so when Lydia asked him if he wanted to hang out he said yes without hesitation. There was a time when he would have jumped at alone time with her now, he was just happy to be her friend. He should have guessed she had a motive.  
  
  
Lydia wanted to go to his house. The first clear sign that he should have seen something else was brewing in her mind. Once there she asked for something to snack on. 5 minutes of looking later Lydia had grown fed up with his lack of ‘good food’.  
  
  
“Stiles there’s nothing in this house I want to snack on. Don’t you have something sweet?” Lydia looked at him.  
  
  
“Not really. Dad can’t have all the sugar. We could swing by the store or go to the park the ice cream vendor is out.” Stiles offered some options not realizing he gave her the exact set up she would need to put herself in the new deputy’s path.  
  
  
“The park is a great idea Stiles lets go.” Lydia was up and grabbing her purse before he even noticed she made a decision.  
  
  
A car ride later they parked next to the swing sets. Stiles noticed a patrol car parked only a few spots from his baby Rosco.  
  
  
“Huh. I didn’t realize dad had someone patrolling here.” Stiles muttered to himself just a little too loudly.  
  
  
“Jordan. That new deputy. He’s here every Thursday. Some of the local kids try to distract the ice cream vendor to steal from him.” Lydia didn’t skip a beat with the explanation.  
  
  
“I didn’t know you knew that much about the sheriff’s department schedule.” Stiles watched her fix her makeup in her little compact mirror. As she added more lip gloss he watched the pink spread on her lips he started to wonder when he stopped daydreaming about her lips on his.  
  
  
After Lydia stated her look was ‘perfected’ they got out of the car and in line for the ice cream. Stiles chatted happily to Lydia as they waited for their turn to order however Lydia wasn’t talking back, she kept looking to the picnic tables.  
  
  
“Do you want to sit and eat or walk with the ice cream?” Stiles kept trying to make conversation with her.  
  
  
“Sit. I don’t want to ruin my heels walking in the grass.” Lydia was still focused on the tables but their turn was up. She ordered a strawberry scoop in a bowl and Stiles ordered a chocolate double scoop in a waffle cone. Stiles payed while they waited for their food.  
  
  
Once they got the food Lydia led them to a table half in the sun and half in the shade. Stiles assumed she would sit in the shade and leave him in the sun but she surprised him by taking the spot in the sun. Figuring it must be because she was cold or something, he took his seat.  
  
  
A few moments of quiet later Stiles ADHD was kicking in so he started to ramble. At first it was things he thought she might be interested in new science journals, some new makeup thing he saw a commercial for, and then the topics got more random. It took him too long to notice she wasn’t really eating or listening to him at all.  
  
  
His paranoia was kicking in having spent so much time around supernatural threats he was looking for something out of order- hair on the back of his neck standing up, a low growl, figures in the shade, the smell of too strong perfume perfect for covering wolfsbane, the glint of a gun in the sunshine something; anything that would give away what was wrong. That was until Stiles focused on Lydia and looking at her some pieces started clicking.  
  
  
She was looking in the same direction, she had her lips in a perpetual pout some would classify as kissable, she was sat upright with her hair framing her face perfectly the strands shining in the sun, and the last thing Stiles noticed was the small dreamy smile that took hold as a shadow fell over their table.  
  
  
“Stiles, how are you?” Deputy Jordan Parrish greeted him.  
  
  
“Good sir. You?” Stiles sighed internally this was why she agreed to hang out and why she wanted ice cream she hadn’t even touched yet.  
  
  
Jordan and Lydia were soon into conversation lasting for a while until the local 12-year-old boys decided they would stage a fake heart attack to get the help of the ice cream vendor while their younger sister stole some otter pops. They got caught pulling Jordan’s attention back to his job. Lydia who had finished with trying to gain his attention wanted to leave. Stiles sat with a double scoop ice cream burning a hole in his gut wondered if everyone in his life ignored what he said or if it was just a side effect of being interested in someone.

  
  


**3**  
Stiles was wrong. Well, he was also right. Everyone ignores him and its not just a side effect of people liking people.  
  
  
Jackson was back. He was just in school one day. Lydia was quieter than normal huddled with Danny on the benches next to the office. They were talking heads down looking very serious as Stiles passed to get in the lunch line. Jackson finished picking and paying for his food only he hadn’t gone to sit with them he went and sat on the tables next too the cafeteria doors.  
  
  
Jackson hadn’t spoken to Lydia, Danny, or any other people he used to call friends. Stiles being one to never leave well enough alone walked right up and sat next to him.  
  
  
“Your back.” Stiles spoke as he sat.  
  
  
“Your crazy.” Jackson smirked.  
  
  
“Nice. You haven’t changed.” Stiles watched as the words seemed to wound Jackson.  
  
  
“Nice. Neither have you.” Jacksons shoulders hunched down more as he spoke.  
  
  
“Maybe I was wrong. You normally would call me an asshole.” Stiles smirked at him.  
  
  
“Maybe I don’t want to fight anymore.” It was the tone in Jacksons voice that made Stiles falter.  
  
  
“Do you wanna run down? A lots happened since you left.” At Jacksons nod he told him everything.  
  
  
After finishing the short version Stiles waited for a reaction but Jackson didn’t even seem bothered. “Dude?”  
  
  
“I guess I just don’t care for the supernatural. I don’t want to be involved anymore. Seriously if any weird things go on leave me out of it ok.” Jackson finished speaking before finishing the rest of his food.  
  
  
The boys sat in silence both thinking of their lives before the supernatural.  
  
  
What an odd moment for the two. Years of playground insults and crushing on the same girl and their lives are paused here.. with the fear of dying before they even graduate high school.  
  
  
The bell rang and neither boy rushed to leave. Slowly gathering up their trash and putting away their trays they stood side by side.  
  
  
“Jackson if you ever change your mind we’re here. You know if you need us. We’re here. At least I will be.” Stiles said it lowly just in case his voice carried in the now empty cafeteria.  
  
  
Jackson walked away from the conversation giving no notice that he even heard Stiles speak.  
  
  
Stiles ditched class and sat on the bleachers outside. Did people not care for his words? Did they not care for his feelings? Did they not notice how much they all took him for granted?

  
  


**4**  
Erica and Boyd were sitting hand in hand on the bleachers waiting for lacrosse practice to end. Isaac just finished changing bouncing to the bleachers with Stiles and Scott not far behind.  
  
  
Allison was sat with Lydia homework held down by compact mirrors and water bottles. They looked up as the 3 boys greeted them with hellos.  
  
  
Allison started packing up immediately her and Scott were going on a date it was the first one in a few weeks seeing as Scotts grades were slipping and Melissa grounded him until he got them back up. Lydia stood up when Jackson rounded the corner already calling for her to see if she needed a ride. She told him she needed a second as she filled her bag with half finished homework and perfect notes.  
  
  
The 4 teens started walking away leaving Isaac, Stiles, Erica, and Boyd.  
  
  
“What do you guys wanna do?” Stiles looked to each wolf for an answer.  
  
  
“Boyd and I are going to the movies. Some rom-com is playing but he picked last time.” Erica answered him smiling softly at her boyfriend.  
  
  
“Ok cool. Let’s head out.” Isaac moved to go with the couple but they stopped.  
  
  
“Isaac. Dude you can’t crash date night.” Erica looked to Stiles for help before walking away with Boyd.  
  
  
“Well we can go to mine.” Stiles offered. “Dads not home but we have leftover lasagna. I made it myself. Melissa’s recipe though.”  
  
  
Isaac said nothing just grabbing his gear leaving in a huff.  
  
  
Stiles followed at a rushed pace “Dude! Come on it might be fun. I have Call Of Duty and 2 controllers.”  
  
  
Isaac didn’t stop or slow he just kept walking annoyed at being left out of Erica and Boyd’s plans. He wasn’t surprised not really it happened all the time.  
  
  
Stiles wasn’t surprised at the turn of events either. Apparently, Isaac would rather go to the loft and be alone than hang out with him.

  
  


**5**  
A few days had past and Stiles found himself alone at the coffee shop. He sat himself in the corner booth back to the wall just in case.  
  
  
God what has his life come that he needs to worry just in case.  
  
  
The waitress came to his table smiling “What can I get you sweetheart?”  
  
  
“Can I get a hot cocoa and a warm blueberry muffin.” Stiles couldn’t help but smile back she reminded him of his grandma. He should call her. Lost in thought he was pulled out of the plans to call her when he heard the bell signaling the entrance of another customer.  
  
  
Cora. Huh he guessed Derek and her had returned from their impromptu road trip. The waitress was setting down his hot cocoa and muffin as he called out to Cora. “Hey Cora! Hey grab a drink and come sit. Im not meeting anyone so the seats free.”  
  
  
She seemed to ignore him and thank the barista for making her coffee before turning to walk out. Stilles watched in embarrassment as the waitress patted his shoulder telling him she probably didn’t hear him and to try again later.  
  
  
Stiles knew the truth though. Cora heard him. Just like Scott. Just like Lydia. Just like Jackson. Just like Isaac. They all heard him they just didn’t care enough to listen. He Left his cocoa and muffin untouched pulling out a 20 dollar bill he practically threw it to the table in his rush to get out of there.  
  
  
He just wanted to go home and burry his head under his pillows. Maybe his dad would let him get pizza for dinner.

  
  


**+1**  
It was a pack meeting where Peter was being a dick as always. This time Peter pushed his buttons too far.  
  
  
Stiles is fine. He is totally fine when Scott leaves him behind. When people don’t care about his thoughts. When they don’t say thank you for saving them. When they ditch him to hang out together. He’s fine. Totally absolutely fine.  
  
  
The pack puppies as Stiles has taken to calling them pushed and shoved their way to the kitchen. All laughing and joking as Lydia and Allison walked through the door at a slower pace.  
  
  
“What’s so funny?” Peter practically voiced Stiles thought for him.  
  
  
“Nothing you wouldn’t get it.” Isaac answered back.  
  
  
“Maybe I would” Stiles wanted to know. He wanted to be involved for once.  
  
  
“No dude you really wouldn’t know.” Erica smiled as she spoke.  
  
  
“You just had to be there.” Boyd followed Ericas comment.  
  
  
“Where was there?” Stiles tried for nonchalant but missed by a mile.  
  
  
“Oh! The movie theater. Stiles you would’ve loved it! The movie was awesome.” Scott was all smiles as he looked to his friend.  
  
  
Stiles tried to smile back as he turned to the fridge to gather sandwich ingredients. Catching Derek’s eye he noticed a reflection of what he was feeling. That made something in him burn with sadness. Derek didn’t even get a you would have loved it.  
  
  
Turning back to the pack arms full Stiles spoke “What was the movie?”  
  
  
“Some superhero thing.” Jackson was looking at his phone more than likely talking to Danny.  
  
  
“Derek likes superhero movies too.” Stiles pulled down a plate to make his sandwich not looking at anyone.  
  
  
“Ah always looking out for our alpha. Aren’t you Stiles?” It felt like all the conversations stopped as the whole room looked at Stiles. And Stiles felt like punching Peter for calling him out in front of everyone.  
“Shut up Peter. Everyone like superhero things.” Stiles words were biting as he spoke with a blush on his face.  
  
  
The pack was silent as Stiles finished his sandwich. He took the plate and practically booked it out of the room to the couch.  
  
  
Stiles felt his heart beat faster and faster. Looking to the kitchen it was still too quiet for a house full of wolves so he ditched the living room plan and took his food outside.  
  
  
Stiles put his plate on the hood of the jeep as he fished out his keys to unlock the car. Pulling the tailgate open he grabbed his food and sat with his feet dangling. Stiles sat with his back to the house silently wishing no one would follow him. He did not get his wish.  
  
  
“Here.” Derek pushed a soda in his hands.  
  
  
“Uh dude. Thanks, I guess.” Stiles looked down at the orange drink. Little drops of condensation gathered around the word Crush. It was practically mocking him. First Peter calls him out for being there for Derek next Derek does some petty bullshit like this. His day sucks.  
  
  
“Don’t call me dude. Why’d you run?” Derek stood beside the jeep staring into the forest ahead.  
  
  
“Its embarrassing.” The sandwich tasted like chalk in his mouth.  
  
  
“What is?” Derek looked confused “Knowing I like superhero movies is embarrassing for you?”  
  
  
“Well, when you word it like that it sounds stupid.” Stiles put the plate down with a sigh.  
  
  
“Uh huh. It’s the words that make it stupid.” Derek smirked at him.  
  
  
Ah. Yes, Derek Hale is an asshole. Why else would Stiles have a crush on him. Stiles didn’t say anything back giving up on his sandwich he opted to biting his cuticles. Eventually Derek caved and sat next to Stiles in the jeep legs hanging off.  
  
  
“Whatcha doin?” Stiles said around his thumb.  
  
  
“I never told you I liked those movies.” Derek kept his gaze on the woods but that didn’t help Stiles from realizing how warm Derek’s body seemed to run. Shivering slightly Stiles shifted back to the inside of the car pulling his knees to his chest.  
  
  
“You didn’t have too you just watch them more closely when we have pack movie nights.” Stiles wanted to swallow the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.  
  
  
Derek looked at Stiles and for a moment Stiles was sure they would make eye contact forever “Why do you know that Stiles?”  
  
  
“Because I just do.” Stiles looked to his ratty sneakers. They were pretty scuffed up because he couldn’t afford new ones not since he had to rebuy his phone again after the latest supernatural.  
  
  
“Stiles.” Derek paused. “I don’t care that they leave me out.”  
  
  
“I care.” Stiles spoke immediately.  
  
  
“Why?” Derek questioned.  
  
  
“Why not?” Stiles was not one to be outdone. “No Derek I mean it. Why don’t you care?”  
  
  
Derek thought for a moment before answering “Because they will come to me eventually. Their bonds are so new. They need to learn how to be friends then be pack. I create a divide they don’t even realize is there.”  
  
  
“What divide?” Stiles always curious asked.  
  
  
“They will seek my approval but none of them want to rely on me it will be frustrating. There will be a lot of trial and error. Plus, they don’t trust me let alone each other. Think of it like the parents of kids. They run around crazy and the parent just sits back and waits for one of them to need him.” Stiles watched Derek’s mouth as he spoke.  
  
  
They were quiet for a few minutes before Derek spoke so quietly Stiles almost missed it “I mean it Stiles why do you care?”  
  
  
“Because I do.” Stiles laid back. His hoodie doing nothing to comfort him where his shoulder blades dug into the cold metal of the jeep.  
  
  
“I care when they ignore me.” His voice was traitorously soft.  
  
  
“They don’t ignore you.” Derek leaned back on his elbows drawing Stiles eyes to his biceps.  
  
  
“Do NOT lie to me Derek. They do to. Its ok. Just sometimes I wish they didn’t yah know. I know its gonna happen again so why bother being upset about it right?” Stiles closed his eyes.  
  
  
“Next time you wanna hang out call me.” This time it was Derek’s voice that had gone quieter.  
  
  
“Ok”  
  
  
“Ok”  
  
  
“It’s a date then.” Stiles said it to be sarcastic and annoying but something must have seemed off because Derek looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
  
“It’s a date then.” At Derek’s words Stiles Sat up quick.  
  
  
“Are you kidding? I mean your not right. Cause I don’t think that’s funny.” Stiles narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
“I’m not kidding. It’s a date Stiles.” The wind blew making Derek’s hair flutter just enough.  
  
  
“I could kiss you.” The words tumbled out of Stiles mouth before he could help it. A blush working its way on his face shortly after.  
  
  
“Maybe on our date.” Derek’s smile was blinding as Stiles punched him in the shoulder laughing.


End file.
